1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for protecting video cassette recorder controls and programs from accidental misuse from young children while also providing convenient areas to store cassette tapes, owner's manual, and remote control unit when not in use.
2. Description of Prior Art
Video cassette recorders currently being manufactured do not provide adequate protection from accidental misuse of the video cassette recorder's front programming control area. Children are frequently jambing foreign objects into the cassette compartment and changing programmed functions by touching various controls, both of which can result in costly repairs to the video cassette recorder.
Also, video cassette recorder manufacturers do not currently provide compartments for storage of cassette tapes, owner's manual, warranties, video programming guide, or remote control units.